Be Be Your Love
by cherrylipsgobaby
Summary: Minerva finds the letter. SEQUEL to 'Bluebird.' A songfic, rated T for language. MM/HG pairing - and HBP compatible.
1. Want to Be Your Love for Real

A/N: Hello everybody. This is the sequel to 'Bluebird.' I couldn't just leave it alone because I really like this pairing, and I'm a sucker for happy endings.

I don't have a beta reader, so any mistakes made are my own.

Enjoy! - Cherry

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song used - 'Be Be Your Love' by Rachael Yamagata. The characters' are J.K. Rowling's and the song is Rachael Yamagata's. Please don't sue me.

* * *

><p><em>If I could take you away,<em>

_Pretend I was queen,_

It was a long day at Hogwarts, a very busy Friday, but Minerva was finally able to make her way to Hogsmeade and apparate home. Some days, she wished that she could just run away with Hermione and spend the rest of their days on a beach far, far away.

_What would you say?_

_Would you think I'm unreal?_

It was unrealistic - sure - but as long as she had Hermione, Minerva did not mind entertaining such thoughts. She certainly did not mind daydreaming about her partner, her love - Hermione.

_'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel._

Their relationship was difficult and scrutinized by many in wizarding society. But, they learned to ignore the critics - like Dolores Umbridge - and learned to revel in the support of friends - like Harry Potter and his blushing bride, Ginny Potter née Weasley.

After all, the only opinions that would affect their relationship - the Hogwarts Board of Governors - did not mind her preferences and were actually quite happy that ol' McGonagall was spending time away from the drafty halls of Hogwarts.

_Everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love,_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real._

She spent a substantial amount of time at Hogwarts, as her job as Headmistress required, but she would often leave to spend the weekend at the apartment she and Hermione shared.

_Everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love,_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real._

_Want to be your everything_

And, Minerva liked the sound of that….

_Everything..._

Minerva and Hermione.

_Everything's falling, and I am included in that._

_Oh, how I try to be just okay._

When Minerva arrived at the apartment, she noticed that the windows were uncharacteristically dark. She shifted her bag filled with grading materials to her left arm, unlocked the door, and carefully stepped inside, a worried expression forming on her face when she didn't see Hermione waiting for her in the living room.

Normally, Hermione would sit on the sofa, consumed by a book, with two wine glasses sitting precariously on the coffee table - one for her, one for Hermione.

Illuminating the room with 'lumos,' Minerva searched the apartment for any signs of Hermione, any signs of what had happened to her lover.

In the kitchen, she found a letter.

_Yeah, but all I ever really wanted_

_Was a little piece of you._

The letter had her signature, was written in her handwriting, but she knew that she hadn't written it.

_And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love,_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real._

Somebody was trying to sabotage _her_ relationship with _her_ Hermione.

_Everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real._

And now, Hermione thought that Minerva wanted other things, that Minerva did not want her.

_Everything will be alright_

_If you just stay the night._

_Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away._

Minerva stuffed the letter in her bag and proceeded to apparate to Harry and Ginny's house, hoping that they might have heard from Hermione.

_Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away_

She hoped that Hermione would believe that it wasn't her that wrote the note….

_And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love,_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real._

…. That it was all a misunderstanding….

_Everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real._

…. And that Minerva still loved her….

_And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love,_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real._

_Everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real._

…. Because she really did love Hermione….

_I want to be your love,_

…. and she knew that without Hermione….

_love,_

…. life would never be the same.

_love._

* * *

><p>AN: I will write one more chapter for this story. Then you can expect a prequel to 'Bluebird' at some point. :)

Thank you for reading!


	2. In the Dark, I Can Hear Your Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song used - 'Cosmic Love' by Florence + the Machine. The characters' are J.K. Rowling's and the song is Florence + the Machine's. Please don't sue me.

* * *

><p><em>A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes.<em>

The night sky always left an impression in Hermione's mind, regardless of how often she would take time out of her week to simply gaze up at the stars. She found that the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts provided the best, unobstructed view of the sky and its twinkling studs.

The Astronomy Tower itself was a remarkable structure, witness to battles, the blossoming of relationships, and much more.

It was where Dumbledore fell.

It was where - nearly five years ago and in the midst of the final battle against Voldemort - Hermione had admitted her love to Minerva.

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind._

"Oh, Minerva," Hermione sighed, quickly wiping away the newest batch of tears.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

She had risked it all for Minerva: her reputation, her career, her heart…. all of it.

She had left the security of her lukewarm relationship with Ronald Weasley to feel the warm, wet, and wonderful embrace of Minerva's lips.

Minerva made her feel alive, and all worries evaporated when Minerva was with her.

The relationship did have its occasional 'ups and downs,' but Minerva and Hermione - both remarkably stubborn and proud women - would handle each situation with care and sensitivity.

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

But, Hermione supposed, her feelings were not enough - she was not enough for Minerva.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat._

_I tried to find the sound_

She thought that she'd convinced Minerva to let go of her misgivings, to let her heart rule supreme over her mind - for once.

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

But, Hermione was wrong

Her own heart and mind betrayed her to a lovesick mistake, blinded her from seeing what Minerva really wanted from her.

Hermione was nothing but a _distraction_ to the great Minerva McGonagall.

_So darkness I became._

With this thought, she let her emotions overtake her resolve, and a floodgate was opened. A deluge of tears smeared what little makeup Hermione wore and ran down her cheeks, finding a home in Hermione's riotous curls.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

"Hermione?"

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

Hermione looked up, startled from her thoughts, and saw the person who had created so much misery in her heart.

It was Minerva.

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

"Hermione," Minerva began, "I didn't write the lett-"

"Well, who did it?" Hermione screamed, her voice cracking from raw emotion and tears, "Who wrote the damn thing if it wasn't you, Minerva bloody McGonagall?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Minerva continued, her Scottish brogue even more pronounced in Hermione's mind, "But I do know that I love you and that I never want to be without you. I know that want to spend the rest of my waking days with you. And if you leave me, I know that it will kill me."

Hermione did not respond.

"Forgive me, Hermione. I am a foolish, old woman with maudlin notions. I will go now."

Minerva turned to leave.

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

"You are not old."

Minerva froze, her hand about to turn the doorknob.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

"You, Minerva bloody McGonagall, are a sexy beast who can turn me on in a heartbeat."

"Hermione!"

"I'm not finished, Minerva. You're also an intelligent, considerate, and enchanting woman who understands my thirst for knowledge. You see who I am, and you don't try to change me," Hermione declared, a smile forming on her face, "My only regret is that I didn't think to check that it was really you who wrote the damned letter and that I doubted you."

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Hermione closed the distance between Minerva and herself, meeting Minerva's lips with her own in a crash of passion.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

Minerva and Hermione later found out that Ron wrote the letter with the help of a Quick-Quotes Quill and Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He had stolen it from Harry when Harry himself had refused to help Ron carry out his plans to restart his 'relationship' with Hermione.

After a few well-placed hexes and some strong words, Ron would never bother Minerva and Hermione again.

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

Now, they could focus on what really mattered to them: each other.

_In the shadow of your heart_

The End

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to go work on the prequel to 'Bluebird' now, and that will be the last installment of this songfic series.

Hopefully, I'll begin my development of this plot I have in mind. I might even write a story with multiple chapters. : )

We'll see what happens.

Thanks for reading!

- Cherry


End file.
